1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kite reels, namely devices for paying a kite line in or out, and for controlling the position and maneuvers of a kite. More particularly, the invention relates to kite line reels having two cammed surfaces for shifting a brake translationally on a first central cam by second cam force on the brake periphery to and from engagement with the kite reel spool, using only the thumb of the hand holding the kite reel for one-handedly braking or releasing kite line movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kite reels are well known. As known, they lack convenience, controllability, braking features, and/or effectiveness for the kite flying enthusiast.